eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4842 (22 April 2014)
DC Summerhayes explains Lucy’s body was discovered that morning on Walford common. Ian refuses to believe it. DS Bryant gently explains the fingerprints match Lucy’s that they have on record and Summerhayes confirms Lucy’s DOB. Ian stands silent for a full minute, consumed by grief. Bryant explains they think Lucy was the victim of a robbery - her purse and phone were missing. Desperate, Ian pleads to see Lucy; Bryant’s reluctant as they’re still gathering forensic evidence at the mortuary but agrees to check. Emma Summerhayes explains she’s Ian’s family liaison officer. Ian fetches his coat, pulled up to spot Lucy’s coat hanging beside it. Summerhayes suggests waiting until tomorrow to visit the mortuary but Ian is adamant and won’t contact anyone to be with him. In the Vic, Peter continues to wait. Dexter knocks over Lucy’s drink and buys a fresh one. As they wait at the Beales’, Ian rambles that he didn’t think Lucy wanted to speak to him, and gets confused about where she is. Summerhayes asks him not to disturb Lucy’s bedroom as they’ll need to take a look. On the landing, Ian reaches out for Lucy’s bedroom door handle, but doesn’t enter. Ian sits on his bed, lost, until Summerhayes comes upstairs – it’s time to go. Meanwhile, Jane worries that Ian never returned to the restaurant, and calls Peter. Back at the Beales’, she and Denise discover DC Summerhayes’ card on the table and ring Ian, anxious. Waiting at the mortuary, Ian tells them to wait at home. Ian rambles to Summerhayes about Walford. Summerhayes tells him her gran used to live there; Ian recalls his gran, Lou, used to go to bingo and the Empire cinema with her friend Dolly. Bryant approaches – they’re ready for Ian. Wishing this was a dream, Ian steels himself and enters the examination room. The curtains are pulled back to reveal Lucy’s body behind a sheet of glass. Ian lets out a sob and bolts from the room. Back in Walford, Jane’s anxious but tries not to think the worst. Denise thinks it can’t be anything too serious. They hear Ian’s keys in the lock but he doesn’t appear; they find him slumped on the ground outside, and usher him into the house. As rain begins to patter against the windows, Ian sobs that Lucy died. Jane and Denise reel in shock. Ian determines to tell the children, and realises Peter’s still in the Vic waiting for Lucy. Jane heads to collect Bobby and Cindy from Masood’s, leaving Ian with Denise. Ian remembers the day Lucy was born - he can’t believe his Lucy Lou is gone. Jane arrives with Bobby and Cindy. As Ian and Jane sit them down to break the news, Denise retreats to the kitchen. She closes the door, blocking out the sound of crying. Ian braces himself and heads for the Vic – there’s one more person to tell. He enters the bustling pub. Peter’s filled with dread on seeing Ian’s face. As Ian wordlessly leads Peter from the Vic, silence falls amongst the punters. Outside, Ian sobs that Lucy’s gone. Stunned, Peter falls to his knees. Peter struggles against Ian as he takes him in his arms, his cries of grief ripping through the dark Square. Upstairs in the Vic, Shirley finds an unhappy, panting Lady Di nestled on Stan’s coat. Later, Aunt Babe rushes in – Lady Di’s in labour! Johnny fetches hot water and towels while Mick and Linda panic. When the vet doesn’t answer the phone and Stan refuses to help, Shirley takes charge - she took a crash course in dog whelping on her phone – calls for dental floss and orders an antsy Mick to shut up. Tina excitedly listens at the door as Shirley delivers Lady Di’s first puppy –a boy. In the bar, punters down gin for a girl and scotch for a boy. Tina sadly reports that the fifth puppy, a girl, didn’t make it. To Shirley’s delight, Phil saves the puppy by clearing her airways. Watching Shirley gaze at Phil, Babe wonders if they have history and thinks there’s still something there. Cast ;Peter Beale....................................................................................Ben Hardy ;Ian Beale..............................................................................Adam Woodyatt ;Lucy Beale...............................................................................Hetti Bywater ;Jane Beale..................................................................................Laurie Brett ;Denise Fox.................................................................................Diane Parish ;Alfie Moon.................................................................................Shane Richie ;Kat Moon................................................................................Jessie Wallace ;Bianca Butcher.........................................................................Patsy Palmer ;Terry Spraggan.......................................................................Terry Alderton ;Whitney Dean........................................................................Shona McGarty ;Lauren Branning...............................................................Jacqueline Jossa ;Dexter Hartman.............................................................................Khali Best ;Nancy Carter..................................................................................Maddy Hill ;Lee Carter.....................................................................Danny-Boy Hatchard ;Johnny Carter...............................................................................Sam Strike ;Linda Carter...............................................................................Kellie Bright ;Mick Carter..................................................................................Danny Dyer ;Stan Carter..............................................................................Timothy West ;Shirley Carter.............................................................................Linda Henry ;Tina Carter................................................................Luisa Bradshaw-White ;Babe Smith.........................................................................Annette Badland ;Nikki Spraggan.........................................................................Rachel Wilde ;Sharon Rickman.........................................................................Letitia Dean ;Phil Mitchell........................................................................Steve McFadden ;Billy Mitchell...........................................................................Perry Fenwick ;DC Emma Summerhayes...........................................................Anna Acton ;DS Bryant..................................................................................Glen Wallace Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes